


We all need help sometimes

by Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash/pseuds/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash
Summary: Hi, so this will be my last work, as my parents are shutting this down.Sorry for errors,  I don’t own any of these characters, and enjoy.





	We all need help sometimes

Part one

Steve woke to a scream.

He grabbed his shield, flipped out of bed, and raced down the hall.

The screams stopped, replaced by scared whimpering.

“Bucky” Steve thought.

He ran into Buckys room and saw him. Bucky was curled up in a ball, sobbing and whispering Steve’s name.

“No. Nonono. Bucky it’s me. It’s alright. I’m here” Steve whispered, his voice desperate. He called for J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Yes Mr. Rogers?”

“I need a cup of hot chocolate, and a blanket.”

“Right away, Mr. Rogers.”

Within moments, the chocolate and blanket had arrived. Steve started to try and calm Bucky down.

“Bucky. What is it? What happened?”

“H-h-hydra. They k-killed you.”

“Don’t worry Buck. I’m here now. It’s all over”

Steve wrapped Bucky up in the blanket, and carried him to the couch.

Steve gave Bucky the hot cocoa and hugged him.

“Are you okay Buck?”

“Yeah. Thanks Stevie”.

“Don’t worry about it Buck. After all,I’m with you to the end of the line.”

And with that, the two heroes fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

Part two, 70 years earlier

 

“Hey Steve. I’m home!”

The house was quiet, which worried Bucky. Steve always responded.

Then Bucky heard the scared noises of a child coming from Steve’s room.

Bucky threw off his shoes and ran into Steve’s room.

Steve wasn’t on the bed. He wasn’t in the bathroom. Then Bucky checked in the closet.

 

Steve was curled up into a ball, knees against his chest, and sobbing. Bucky raced over to him, and wrapped his arms around him.

“C’mon Steve. Pull through. You can do it.”

“Bucky?”

The soft voice almost broke Bucky’s heart. Seeing Steve like that nearly destroyed him.

Soon, Bucky was crying. “Steve. You have to make it. Please. Please. I can’t bear life without you. Please. P-please.”

Steve awoke, some hours later, finding Bucky lying on the ground next to him. Steve crawled over to him and woke him up. “Hey. Hey Buck, wake up. It’s alright”

Bucky’s eyes peeked open.

“Steve?”

“Yeah. It’s me. We’re all okay.”

“I came home. You were on the ground. I was afraid.”

“Yes, but it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“I love you Steve”

While both boys knew they had feelings for the other, this was the first time one had said something to the other.

“I-I love you too”

Bucky hugged Steve, and for once, all was right in the world.

 

 


End file.
